Jolie petit fille
by Anne-Catherine.B
Summary: Une nouvelle élève fait sont apparition et fait tourner la tête de trois membre du F4. Maisqui est cette personne, à l'air enfantin et innocent?


Jolie petite fille.

Chapitre 1

Rui marchait dans les couloirs perdu dans ses pensé, qui était alors tournées vers Shizuka. Il percuta soudain quelqu'un, pas trop fort heureusement et cela lui fit sortir la tête des nuages. Il baissa les yeux pour voir qui il avait bousculé. Il fut surprit de voir un visage des plus parfait levé vers lui. De grands yeux noirs en amande, une peau blanche et laiteuse, des taches de rousseur, un nez fin, des lèvres pulpeuses et roses, de longs cils bruns, encadré par des cheveux brun tirant sur le roux coupé très court à la garçonne. Il était vrais qu'il était rare des voir des personnes métissé, au visage européen, et Rui n'en fut que plus surprit.

Excusé moi, finit il par dire.

Ce n'est rien, répondit la jeune fille aces une voix de petit fille et sur ceux, elle se détourna de lui et reprit son chemin, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Rui la regarda s'éloigner encore son le choc. Il la détailla, elle était de taille moyenne, avec néanmoins de longues et jolies jambes, une taille fine, de belles épaules, sa démarche était rythmé, fluide et légère, on aurais dit qu'elle dansait au lieu de marcher, et le tissu de sa jupe, plus courte que la moyenne, flottait agréablement autour d'elle. C'était un charmant spectacle, et il se souvint qu'il n'avait jamais prit autant de plaisir à observer une jeune fille marcher. Elle était aussi belle que Shizuka… non… elle était encore plus belle et parfaite que Shizuka, et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas peu dire. Il remarqua également qu'il n'était pas le sol à la regarder, touts les élèves males (Ah ! les mecs) présents c'étaient retournés pour la voir. Ce devait être une nouvelle élève, bien que ce fût le milieu de l'année, car il connaissait tous les élèves et qu'il ne l'avait jamais croisée ici, mais pourtant elle ne lui était pas totalement inconnue, il l'avait déjà vue quelque part. Où ? Il ne se rappelait plus.

Il retrouva le reste du F4 vers midi pour aller manger au réfectoire. Il ne parla pas de la jeune fille mais Akira s'en chargea pour lui quand elle entra dans la salle, seule mais sous le regard des autres élèves.

Regardez moi cette ange, s'exclament Akira, le regard éclairé résolument fixait sur elle.

Il me semble que je l'ai déjà vue quelque part, répondit Sojiro. Rui n'était finalement pas le seul à qui elle semblait familière.

Vous permettrait qu'elle se joigne à nous ? demanda Akira, et sans attendre de réponse, il se leva et alla à sa rencontre. C'était étonnant que le jeune homme s'intéresse à une fille de son âge, lui qui aimait généralement les femmes plus mures, mais il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait comme les jeunes filles, qu'on pouvait côtoyer habituellement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait en sa compagnie et elle s'installait à la table du F4, ce qui attira encore plus l'attention sur elle. Elle s'assit entre Akira et Rui, et salua tous le monde.

Mademoiselle ,entama Sojiro avec douceur et politesse, Je me présente Sojiro Nishikado, hérité de la famille Nishikado.

Ai lyn Jones, fille de l'ambassadeur de Grande-Bretagne au Japon et héritière de la firme Ozawa & Cie, répondit elle avec assurance.

Laissez moi vous présenter Tsukasa Dômyoji et Rui Hanazawa, continua Akira.

Enchantée, messieurs, dit elle. Mais j'ai déjà fait la connaissance de votre ami ce matin, elle désigna Rui du regard. Rui qui avait baissait les yeux, leva soudain le regard vers elle et il croisa son regard sombre et étourdissent.

Mais, tu ne nous en avais rien dit, Rui, s'écria Akira.

J'avait dut oublier, répondit il d'un ton calme et indifférent. Ai lyn ne se vexa aucunement des paroles du beau jeune homme et reporta son attention sur Akira.

Durant tout le repas qui se passa très lentement, Rui garda le silence. Cette fille, il y pensait depuis le matin, et entendre sa voix et savoir qu'elle était juste à coté de lui n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Il prit congé avant les autres, et alla retrouver Tsukushi.

Il était vraiment silencieux et semblait ailleurs, ce dont la jeune fille s'aperçu très vite.

Tu as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui, tu vas bien ?

…

Rui ? Il ne l'écoutait même pas.

Oui ?

Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? demanda t-elle.

Il la regarda mais ne dit rien.

Tu penses à Shisuka ? Tu aimerais la voir ? Tsukushi était quasiment sure qu'il s'agissait de cella. De son coté Rui réalisa qu'il n'avait plus pensé à celle-ci depuis sa rencontre avec Ai Lyn.

Oui, dit il à fin de brouiller les pistes.

Pourtant, Tsukushi comprit qu'il ne disait pas vrai, mais elle se demanda se que cella cacher.

Ah ! dit elle. Mais tu es sur que sinon tout va bien ?

Oui, ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

D'accord, si tu dit que ça va.

La sonnerie retentit et la jeune fille dut se rendre en cours, laissant seul Rui.

Il sifflota soudain un air, qui lui revenait en mémoire sans savoir pourquoi.

C'était une chanson assez ressente, peut être l'avait il entendu il n'y à pas si longtemps, alors elle lui trottait dans la tête. Il ne savais plus comment s'appelait le groupe qui la chantait, et pourtant, il savait qu'il aimait beaucoup cet air et d'autre lui revenait en mémoire. C'était pour la plupart des chansons qui traitaient d'amour et bizarrement, il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait toujours du même couple, de la même femme. Devant ses yeux et dans son esprit, il y avait cette image, de son visage levait vers lui, le regardant et si proche. Il tentait de la chasser sans grand succé et ses chanson lui rappelait trop cette jeune fille qui ne connaissait que de vue.

Où ? Où l'avait il déjà vue ? Cela l'obsédait également. Il aurait aimé lui demander mais il ne voulait pas ou il ne pouvait pas.

Quand se fut la fin de la journée, il retrouva le F4 qui l'avait cherché toute l'après midi sans succès. Ils lui demandèrent ou il avait était mais ils n'eurent pas de réponse. Les quatre garçons se rendirent chez Tsukasa.

Cette fille… Je crois que je pourrais en faire ma fiancée s'exclama Sojiro.

Akira le regarda méchamment.

J'était le premier, mon cher, alors bat les pattes, avança Akira. En réalité le seul et véritable premier était Rui mais il ne dit rien. A deux cela s'annonçait difficile comme compétition alors à trois, ce n'était même pas imaginable.

Akira, pour toi ce n'est qu'une fille que tu veux te faire, et en plus c'est pas ton genre, alors que moi j'en ferait une honnête femme.

Comme si j'allais te croire.

Il à pas tort, glissa Tsukasa.

Elle est au premier que la séduit, ça te va ? Proposa Sojiro.

C'est d'accord mon ami.

Ce n'est pas du bétail que je sache, s'exclama soudain Rui qui avait retrouvait l'usage de la parole.

Bien sur que non, tu crois que je ferais ça pour une vache, répondirent les deux amis.

Vous êtes pathétique, répondit Rui avant de reporter son attention sur Tsukasa qui venait d'allumer la télévision. Et soudain, une jeune fille brune en uniforme apparu sur l'écran.

_Quand ses yeux noir me fixe, dans la pénombre naissante._

_Et ses lèvres chuchoteront mon nom, sa main prendra la mienne._

_Ou va tu si pâle enfants ? Où vas-tu dans la nuit ? Le sourire triomphant de l'innocence sur le visage. Mais tu n'es que mirage…. Qu'une ombre qui me retient sur le rivage. Et je cours derrière toi, dans ton sillage. Ton doux parfum, je le sens, je le cherche. _

_Pardonne moi… pardonne moi, petite fille. Si je t'aime autant._

_Pardonne moi, petite fille, si je veux que tu m'appartiennes pour toujours. _

_Chaque nuit, dans ses bras je m'endors. Au plus prés de d'elle, trop loin de _

_Son cœur. Que veux tu, pâle enfant? Que veux tu de moi ? L'égaux bien abîmé. Je t'enchaîne à ma vie, je t'emprisonne dans mes bras. Mais tu ne resteras pas…_

_Et Tu cris, tu cris sous mon corps. Je te donne ce que j'ai pour ces quelques instant de douceur._

_Mais Pardonne moi… pardonne moi, petite fille. Si je t'aime autant._

_Pardonne moi, petite fille, si je vaux que tu m'appartiennes. _

_Elle joue, elle danse et je la regarde encore. Sans siller, sans bouger, transit de _

_Désir. Pourquoi tu me fixes, pale amour ? Pourquoi tu me touches mon amour ?_

_Tu me donne se que je n'espère plus. Ne fait pas rêver à une vie impossible. Tu va m'échappé, je l sens, je le sais. Tu es bien différente des autres, bien trop différente des autres. _

_Et elle vie, elle cris et j'atands, encore… Oh, mon amour. Mon cœur ma échappé il y à bien trop longtemps. Tu t'évanoui au petit matin, dans le soleil. Oh mon amour, mon rêve, ma déesse… pourquoi faut il que je ne soit pas le prince charment ? _

_Mais pardonne moi… pardonne moi petite fille. De t'aimer… Oh ! De t'aimer _

_Autant. _

_Pardonne moi mes péchés, de t'enchaîner, toi qui es si jeune et si ivre de la vie. _

_Pardonne moi, de ne pas pouvoir vivre sans toi… de na pas vouloir que tu_

_Partes. Oh, mon amour ! Pardonne moi, toutes ces nuits. _

_Pardonne moi, de pour toujours t'aimer. _

Le silence c'était fait dans la pièce, et les quatre étudiants avaient le regard rivé sur la télévision. Seul les paroles de la chanson leur parvenaient, et les images d'Ai Lyn presque érotique défilant lentement. C'était cet air là qui lui était revenu durent l'après midi, et ce n'était pas pour rien en fin de compte. Il était tout à fait clair que celui qui avait écrit cette chanson l'avait fait pour elle et pour personne d'autre.

Je comprend pourquoi elle à était renvoyée, s'exclama Tsukasa.

Renvoyée ? Rui était surprit.

C'est vrai que tu n'était pas là, quand on lui à demander pourquoi elle était arriver dans notre lycée, en plein milieu d'année.

En tout cas elle à refuser de nous dire pourquoi, elle avait été renvoyée, continua Sojiro.

Et bien, dit Akira, au moins c'est clair maintenant. Je suis sure qu'une école de jeunes filles, ne doit pas accepter qu'une de ses élèves, s'exhibe de la sorte dans l'uniforme réglementaire. Au moin on sait ou on l'avait déjà aperçu, et après tout ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre de ce clip et encore moin de son renvoie.

Moi non plus, ajouta Sojiro en souriant.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ça. Cette phrase était sortie toute seule de la bouche de Rui. Toutes les image qu'il avait vue d'elle lui était revenu en mémoire, en général dans les derniers album du groupe, la jeune fille apparaissait quasiment systématiquement dans les clips et sur les pochettes de CD. Comment cela ne lui était pas revenu avant ?

Les autres le regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

Que dit tu ? Elle a déjà fait d'autres clips dans le même genre.

Oui.

Et bien, dit Tsukasa, je crois que son père ne doit pas être très content de tout cela.

Dites, vous pensez qu'elle était avec l'un des types du groupe ? Questionna soudain Akira, avec grand intérêt.


End file.
